Unresolved feelings
by AllyFelton
Summary: A three shot Hermione/Severus pairing - really cliche *blushes*
1. Chapter 1

His cold eyes swept across the classroom, searching, and when he found her, he allowed his eyes to linger for a second before commanding in a brisk voice;

"Miss Granger I believe I asked you for a 2ft essay, not five. Stay behind. Class dismissed, now get out of here so i don't have to see your ugly faces anymore."

The class filed out and Harry sent Hermione a pitying look, which she replied to, with a resigned look of defeat. After the door shut behind her she turned around and smiled tentatively at snape while his smirk grew at her obvious discomfort.

His feelings had started at the beginning of her 7th year when he had noticed that she had not only come of age, but she had also matured greatly. Her bushy, uncontrollable hair was now the golden brown of honey and it fell in gentle waves down her back. Her teeth were straight, more evenly proportioned and her big brown doe eyes haunted him at night. He had tried to force her out of his mind - after all she was the gryffindor know it all head girl! - but she unknowingly persisted until he thought of her every waking moment and some of his sleeping ones too. Once or twice he thought that he had caught her staring at him, but he quickly dismissed the idea. After all even if his hair didn't deter her, the fact that he was a git to her for the last 6 years would definitely not score a point in his favour.

He sighed as all of these thoughts came crashing down on him at once in one very depresssing second, only for him to notice her walking closer to him, insead of quivering with fear at the back of the room.

"What was it you wanted me for professor?" she said, biting her lip.

'Fuck.' thought Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry that i took so long to update but i lost the notebook where i had this story written down! p.s: I dont own Harry potter! Or a laptop with spell check, so don't hate please 3 ta -x-

As soon as she heard his voice call her back, her heart melted. Crushing on her professor was bad enough, but it had to be Snape! The greasy bat who haunts the dungeons and who's very exsistence was to torture her, Harry and Ron.

But when his eyes looked at her, she fancied that they could see into her very soul and when she heard his silky voice say her name, she shivered with anticipation.

'Oh god!' she thought 'It is wrong on so many levels, and he hates me! I can't love him-I won't!'

She walked towards him, head swimming with fantasies where he somehow declared his love for her, and asked as if for clarification

"What was it you wanted me for professor?"

She was hoping for him to take her away and have his wicked way withe her, but she couldn't say anything to him. Her heart pounded inside her chest as she waited for his reply. Snape had an odd look on his face as she sat on the edge of his desk, leaning back and getting comfy.

"Bloody temptress." he thought bitterly, for she could never love him. He entertained the idea of sweeping her up in his strong arms and snogging her senseless, but she would be repulsed and go to Dumbledore who would punish him. And one quick kiss with her was not worth losing his entire life over - no job and it would stay on his record.

"Well?"

Her voice sent him crashing back down to his office and he realised that he had been silent for over five minutes.

"5 points from gryffindor for your impertinence." he murmered softly. She was closer now, being ruled by a desire to touch him, not caring about the lost points. Her heart raced when she stroked the side of his face, and he froze and looked her in the eyes.

A/N: Ooh I am a bitch for cliffies!

Toodles!

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

She withdrew her hand sharply and mentally scolded herself. Snape however looked at her in surprise.

"I'm -" she began, but he cut her off.

"Do you have any idea how much power you have Miss Granger?" he asked in a voice that he hoped did not tremble as much as his knees did. She had touched him! Did she want him? No, she couldn't. 'Best to wait for her answer.' he thought.

"Of course sir." Her voice was quiet, but she stared him defiantly in the eye, daring him to make the next move.

He stared back at her, and saw the telltale gleam of a challenge in her eyes. He leaned in towards her and softly whispered

"If you want what I think you want then you understand that you would be mine. Forever."

She smirked at him and pressed her lips next to his ear.

"I expected nothing less _Severus_"

She purred his name and he groaned, pressing his lips onto hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and deepening the kiss.

The door to the potions classroom burst open, and Hermione threw a casual glance as to who had interrupted the kiss.

"YOU BASTARD! GET OFF OF HER!" Ron Weasley's face was bright red as he bellowed at Severus, and he charged towards, to 'protect' Hermione, who threw a full body bind curse at him. He leaned against a desk, unable to move, but keeping Hermione and Severus in full view.

"Where were we Severus?" Hermione's voice was silky and melted his mind, so he did the only thing that he could think of at that minute; he leaned in and they started passionately snogging again.

Hermione drew back and Severus pouted at her. "I love you, you greasy git." she said to him, while leaning her forehead on his.

"I expected nothing less _Hermione_"

While they resumed their kissing, a very angry Ron passed out at the back of the room.

A/N: thank you bluefirefly5 for your review and i hope that the ending is to your liking :)


End file.
